


Loving, Always; Not Really.

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Is that so?” the Northerner steps forward and pass his friend, literally towering over both of them. “What’s your business with us then?”Anakin swears he’s just readying up for a nice rebuttal, something like ‘ha, you’re shorter than I've heard about’ while the man really isn't, when the blonde tugs him aside, steady and firm.“At least any students at Hogwarts understand the word ‘no’ means no. And I will repeat that again, Mr. Strategos, in case your English is still lack of practise.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Loving, Always; Not Really.

“So, _you_ are Anakin Skywalker,” the one speaking drawls deliberately, staring at his old scar for an unfriendly long moment.

“Well _yes_ , one and only.” he bites out a retort, if not rather stiffened, and could almost hear Padmé, his good cousin, giggling bright behind the pillar where they were hiding, or more specifically, where he was hiding, with the slightest heroic (‘childish still,’ she would add) mind to protect Obi-Wan from the disturbance of some uncivilized brats, excluding himself of course.

Though the target of interest might be the last one alive in this hallway that requires protection.

“Is that so?” the Northerner steps forward and pass his friend, literally towering over both of them. “What’s your business with us then?”

For goblins’ toes, he could do that without dressing like a bear, just seeing how big he really is. Or they all are, Anakin glimpses at the other guy, whose hand’s still stuck out and left unattended. At least he’s glad to know that, when towards Obi-Wan, it’s always a futile attempt at intimacy.

Anakin swears he’s just readying up for a nice rebuttal, something like ‘ha, you’re shorter than I've heard about’ while the man really isn't, when the blonde tugs him aside, steady and firm.

“At least any students at Hogwarts understand the word ‘no’ means no. And I will repeat that again, Mr. Strategos, in case your English is still lack of practise.”

The Slytherin Prefect states, calmly as he always does, right on the face of this intimidating existence above his head.

“I will not be your companion’s date, given the current competitive relation between us.” A few sparks begin to flare up on the tip of his wand—11", made of Laurel, Anakin vaguely recalls—not yet raised, but already wrapped in graceful fingers. “Now stand down, or forgive me if I might _accidentally_ curse some innocent appendages off.”


End file.
